coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1963
Events breaks down]] *23rd January - Bad business at Gamma Garments means Leonard Swindley has to sack Emily Nugent. *4th February - Frank Barlow proposes to Christine Appleby. Donald Hunt is killed by a car, witnessed by his daughter Deirdre. *27th February - Joe Makinson finishes with Christine Appleby. *4th March - Frank Barlow and Christine Appleby set a date for their wedding. *6th March - Annie Walker employs Martha Longhurst as the cleaner at the Rovers. *25th March - Alice Raynould dies. *27th March - Jed Stone does a midnight flit to Liverpool without telling Minnie Caldwell that he's leaving. *3rd April - Christine Appleby breaks off her engagement to Frank Barlow. *15th April - After thirteen months away in London, Dennis Tanner returns to the Street and, not knowing of Elsie's dispute with the landlord, allows the bailiffs into No.11. *17th April - Elsie Tanner is forced to give in to the rent rise when the bailiffs start to evict her from No.11. *27th April - Karl Munro is born. *20th May - Christine Appleby starts as Elsie Tanner and Dot Greenhalgh's supervisor at Miami Modes and almost immediately clashes with the pair. *3rd June - Harry Hewitt quits his bus driver's job. He intends to move to Ireland with his wife Concepta and daughter Lucille. *24th June - Frank Barlow opens a DIY shop. His son David Barlow arrives for a visit. *3rd July - After problems with Elsie Tanner and Dot Greenhalgh, Christine Appleby transfers to another branch of Miami Modes (Final appearance of the character). *15th July - Dennis Tanner discovers a showbusiness sensation - singing window cleaner Walter Potts. *17th July - Dennis Tanner signs up singer Walter Potts and renames him "Brett Falcon". *11th August - Stella Price is born. *12th August - Len Fairclough tells Elsie Tanner that his divorce from Nellie will be absolute in three months and asks her to marry him. *20th August - Brian Packham is born. *26th August - Alf Roberts and Albert Tatlock are arrested by the police for being drunk and disorderly on the annual Rovers' darts outing. *28th August - Elsie Tanner refuses Len Fairclough's proposal of marriage. *4th September - Walter Potts's debut concert as "Brett Falcon" takes place where Jerry Booth meets Myra Dickinson, the concert secretary's daughter. *11th September - Rejected by Neil Crossley, Sheila Birtles attempts suicide. *16th September - Dennis Tanner saves Sheila Birtles when she attempts suicide. *18th September - After her disastrous affair with Neil Crossley and her attempted suicide, Sheila Birtles leaves Weatherfield and moves to Rawtenstall to be with her parents. *2nd October - Doreen Lostock leaves the Street to join the Women's Royal Army Corps and see the world (Final appearance of the character). *7th October - Jerry Booth buys 13 Coronation Street for £525. *23rd October - Jerry Booth marries Myra Dickinson. While Ena Sharples is at the wedding, the Vestry is broken into and wrecked. *30th October - Len Fairclough is taken to the Police Station on suspicion of wrecking Ena Sharples's vestry. *11th November - Len Fairclough is let off suspicion of vandalising the vestry when the police find his missing key in the possession of schoolboy Michael Butterworth who Ena Sharples had reported some months earlier for cashing in a page of her missing pension book. *25th November - Jerry and Myra Booth move into No.13. *9th December - Florrie Lindley wins £40 at the bingo. *16th December - Ena Sharples catches Lucille Hewitt bunking off school. *25th December - Billy Walker and Joan Davies return to Coronation Street as Annie Walker get a This Is Your Life, organised by Dennis Tanner. Esther Hayes tells the residents that she is moving to Glasgow. See also *Coronation Street in 1963 *Category:1963 episodes External links *1963 at Wikipedia Category:1963